Ah Shit, Here We Go Again
by RTNK
Summary: truck- kun struck again and here i find myself in front of a being who claims to be the Creator of the OMNIVERSE... wtf is happening in my life. new powers, not op, no heram , no paring just badassery...
1. CHAPTER 1

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

_I do not own the characters or settings of Highschool dxd at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Why do i have a feel that I'm in a fanfiction….

Meh..It's probably because i read too much fanfic

So…. Where am i?

What happened

.

.

.

Oh…

.

.

OH . I died didn't i.

Oh well

Now what?

**NO NEED TO WORRY MY DEAR WHEN I'M HERE . . .**

**HEY THAT RHYMES .**

.

.

.

**(COUGH) . ANYWAY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM . . .**

**WELLLL...THAT WAS AWKWARD, ANYWAY FROM YOUR SILENCE I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ME**

**WELL ALLOW INTRODUCE MYSELF**

**I'M §§§§§§**

**What…..**

**I'M §§§§§§**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH MY BAD, I FORGOT THAT YOU MORTALS DON'T HAVE THE WORTHY TO KNOW MY NAME. IN THAT CASE CALL ME BILL.**

I look at him weirdly "ok Bill,... where am i?"

**YOU DIED**

"I know I died what I don't know is that why am i in here. Am i going to hell?"

**NO, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU DIED?**

"i think you know how i died"

**VERY TRUE BUT I WANNA HEAR IT FROM YOU**

"….. Got hit by a truck"

**AH THE CLICHE DEATH**

"yeah , it's pretty cliche but at least I saved that girl"

**YEAH YOU DID**

"so why am i here for?"

**LET'S GET TO THERE POINT THEN I'M THE CREATOR OF THE OMNIVERSE**

"wow…. That's dope"

**AND I'M BORED**

"you say wha…"

***SIGH* I'M VERY VERY BORED AND I DECIDED TO HAVE SOME FUN BY SENDING YOU TO….. YOU GUESSED IT…. AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

"you kidding……. Right?"

**NOPE….**

"so your gonna sent me straight to another universe?"

**BEFORE THAT DO YOU WANT ANY POWER OR ABILITY?**

"…. Heck yeah i want" i told him with a happy grin.

**VERY WELL THEN. TO GAIN POWER YOU MUST SPIN THE 'WHEEL OF GAIN'. WHATEVER YOU'LL GET WILL BE YOUR NEW POWER BUT BEWARE YOU MAY GET SOMETHING THAT YOU REGRET, SO DO YOU WANT TO SPIN IT**

As soon as he finished saying that a gigantic spinning wheel appears, from what i can see it from here there are some interesting thing likes 'truth seeking orb' from Naruto, 'super intelligent','body of a Super Saiyan' etc……

Holy shit there's lot of them. When i saw super Saiyan i made my decision."yes, i will spin it"

**GOOD, NOW GO ON AND SPIN IT**

Then nervously i walked towards the wheel and place my both hands and grip it and spin it strongly. I closed my eyes and hoped that I'll get something amazing. When i hear the sound of the wheel coming to a stop i slowly and nervously opened my eyes and stare at it.

**POKEMON**

Pokemon? Does that mean that i gonna gets some real life Pokemon?

"Hey Bill, Do i get some real life Pokemon!?" i asked him hopefully.

**HMMM, UNFORTUNATELY NO.**

I become disappointed when i heard that, i mean come on who wouldn't like getting their on Pokemon it's like every child's dream, oh well

"then what do i get?" he asked disappointedly.

**YOU GOT TWO OPTIONS FROM POKEMON LISTEN CAREFULLY AND CHOOSE WISELY.**

At that i become serious and listen carefully

**OPTION 1 YOU'LL GET THE ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO ANY 10 POKEMON EXPECT FOR THE LEGENDARIES**.

Holy shit That…. That's is dope af. I could have the ability to transform into any 10 Pokemon expect legendaries. I could become Charizard or Dragonite or…or Garchomp…….. This is amazing.

"what about the moves?" i asked.

**YOU CAN USE 4 MOVES PER EACH POKEMON.**

Damn….. 40 Pokemon moves…. Sweet

"what's the second option?"

**OPTION 2 INSTEAD OF TRANSFORMING INTO POKEMON YOU'LL GET THE ABILITY TO USE 20 POKEMON MOVES.**

…….No way "Any pokemon moves?!"

**ANY POKEMON MOVES EXPECT LEGENDARY ONES AND YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE 20**

this is good. I could use moves like flamethrower or thunderbolt or earthquake or hydroca—

**THINK THIS THROUGH BEFORE YOU CHOOSE ANYTHING**. Bill warned

Yeah he's right i have to think this through. "Do i have a choice to in which universe i can go?"

**NO I HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN A UNIVERSE FOR YOU**

Ok that's…. disappointing "can you tell me anything about that universe?"

**I'M AFRAID I CAN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THAT UNIVERSE, ALTHOUGH I COULD TELL YOU THIS THAT THE UNIVERSE IN WHICH YOU'RE GOING IS REALLY DANGEROUS. YOU HAVE TO BE REALLY CAREFUL, IF NOT THEN YOU'LL GET THE ATTENTION FROM WRONG PEOPLE.**

Well that's ominous.. Ok then so i have to be really careful then. If what Bill say is true then i have to plan ahead. Both of these options is good but i have to choose the best so that it can help me in any situation. . . . "In that case I'll choose…. Option 2"

**ARE YOU SURE?**

"yes I'm damn sure about it" i said with confident voice.

**VERY WELL THEN I'LL UPLOAD A LIST OF EVERY MOVES WITH DESCRIPTION INTO YOUR BRAIN, CHOOSE WISELY.**

Wait wha—AHHHHHHHHHH………..

Shit that hurts. I check the list and damn there's so many of them. I have to make a strategy plan. "Hey Bill can i have a notepad and a pen?"

**HERE YOU GO**

"Thanks dude" now let's see……

**One hour later**

Man some of these moves are awesome but i can only choose 20. I have listed out potential move that will be very useful but it exceeds the limitation. I have to select the most suited moves for me

**Ten minutes later**

"Ok Bill, i have chosen 20 moves"

**TELL ME THEN**

"the moves i chose are …"

1\. Aura spher

2\. Conversion 2

3\. Detect

4\. Earth power

5\. Gravity

6\. Hyperspace hole

7\. Miracle eye

8\. Protect

9\. Psychic

10\. Recover

11\. Refresh

12\. Rest

13\. Shadow punch

14\. Sheer cold

15\. Sketch

16\. Teleport

17\. Toxic

18\. Draco meteor

19\. Hyper beam

20\. Plasma fist

**INTERESTING CHOICE, TELL ME WHY YOU CHOOSE THESE**

"Well i like aura sphere because it's powerful and it never misses, conversion 2 is a normal type move which will allow you to change my type or in my case body to resist or immune to last attack made by my future enemies

detect is a limited ultra instinct i think. It allow your body to move away from danger even if the attack is faster than yourself.

With earth power i could literally control the very earth itself. The application of this move is limitless. And gravity is also a move which has many application . I could become like pein from Naruto and use shinra tensai. That would be dope.

Hyperspace hole is a move which will let you bypass any sort of resistance or protection to get to your opponent. It also has many application like i could go to like to my own dimension or any dimension without any problem. If that's possible then i have my own instant dungeon dimension.

Miracle eye on the game will have more accuracy and if it is used on a dark type them it's immunity to psychic type move would be gone, but i don't know what will happen when it's used in real life.

Protect, psychic, recovery, refresh, rest are self-explanatory. Shadow punch is a powerful move and just like aura sphere it never misses.

Sheer cold is one hit KO move even though it's has low accuracy. In the game when the opponent is got hit by them it's gonna faint, but i don't what effect will it have in real life. In the game description it is said that the foe is got hit by a absolute zero cold.

Sketch is amazing move. I think in the new universe this move will gonna help me a lot. It let the user permanently copy the foe's last move, but gonna forget it later in the game. But it's not a game for me so i can permanently learn the last move used by my enemy.

Teleport and toxic is self-explanatory. Draco meteor is badass move that i like a lot. I mean come on, with it you can summon actual fucking meteors to crush your enemy. With it i can finally be like Madara Uchiha which is by the way the most badass villain of all time (at least in my option). Oh man i can already imagine it…..

Anyway hyper beam is normal type move that release a beam of pure energy that deals lot of damage. But it has a recharge time and it also drops my stamina. But with training i can overcome that limitation… i think.

And last but not the least plasma fist. As the name suggest i can fight hand-to-hand combat with my plasma fist. It also change any normal attacks into plasma or electric type. Imagine what i can do with plasma fist and hyper beam uff uff….. hahaha….. HAHAHA….. IT WILL BE MY MASTERPIECE…"

**….. OKAY…. MOVING ON , YOU HAVE CHOOSEN WISELY. ARE YOU SURE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO CHANGE.**

"yes, I'm sure about what i chose"

**VERY WELL THEN, I'LL TRANSFER ALL THE KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THOSE MOVE INTO YOUR HEAD LIKE TM. AFTER THAT I'M GONNA SENT YOU TO YOUR NEW UNIVERSE. BUT BEWARED IT WILL BE REALLY PAINFUL……**

oh shiiIIIIITTTTTT———AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**20 Minute later**

-ahhhhhhhh….ahhhhhhhh……

"am i dead?!"

**YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD**

"OH FUCK OFF ... Can't you make the pain little tolerable?"

**I COULD BUT WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT**

mumbles* stupid powerful being

"now what" he asked tired

**NOW I'M GONNA SENT YOU TO YOUR NEW DIMENSION.**

"Am i gonna look like my older self?" he asked worriedly. It's not that i was ugly or anything but i was average looking.

**THAT'S A SURPRISE**

"….fine"

**BEWARE MY DEAR THAT WORLD IS DANGEROUS IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE EARLY ON. I WANT TO SEE YOUR LIFE. I BET IT WILL BE ENTERTAINING…**

mumbles* stupid overpowered being

"ok then let's do it"

**PREPARE IT WILL BE PAINFUL**

Ah shit, here we go agaiIIINNNN…….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

_I do not own the characters or settings of Highschool dxd at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes._

* * *

The first thing i feel when i regain my consciousness is that i feel restrain. I can't move my body at all. Heck i can't even feel my body at all. After a few minutes i regain the feel of Sense. I can feel myself warm, not a unbearable warm more like a comfort warm. It makes me feel protected, makes me feel safe, like i will be safe from any danger that the world throw at me. And above all i feel loved.

I didn't feel like that in long long time. In my previous world i didn't feel that much love. Now you must be thinking that i didn't had a family back then.

If it is then, your wrong buddy. I did had a family. An average family with Mom and Dad, i also had an older sister. My grandparents were also alive when i was alive. We were not a perfect family we had so many ups and downs, but i still love my family. As l grown up i began to distancing myself from then. It was intentionally or anything but our interaction become less and less. Not that i completely shut off from then, i still live with them. It's that i feel like there's nothing common between me and then. My sister is a perfect balance of my parents and i love her very much.

Anyway as i was saying i haven't feel this much love in very long time. As i was basking in the warmth and love suddenly there comes a uncontrollable shaking around me. Then all of a sudden i feel like getting myself pulled into a particular direction. The warmth which i later realized is coming from a viscous fluid is rapidly depleting. Then i get sucked out.

I don't know what happened next because i suddenly blanked out for a moment. And for the first time after coming to this universe, i opened my eyes.

The first thing i saw was light. Very intense light, it hurts my eye and i instinctively closed my eyes. After few more tries my eyes adapted to the light. At the same time i can also hear voices around me. When i looked up i saw a face covered my a hospital mask. He was saying something but i didn't pay attention to it. What grab my attention was the doctor. He was huge…..

Or am i small.

Then my attention went to my arm and WHAT THE HELL. WHY IS MY ARM SO SMALL AND CHUBBY. AND WHY CAN'T MOVE MY HAND LIKE I WANT. OH MAN I THINK I'M GOING TO HYPERVENTILATE…

OK BREATH IN…. Breath out

Ok let's think for a moment and analyse the situation. From what i seeing and feeling it looked like…

.

.

.

_Oh_

.

.

.

**_OH….SHIT_**

.

I turned to a baby didn't i ?!!…..

.

.

.

When i see Bill again I'm gonna smack him in the back of his head.

I mean what the heck man, in most of the fanfiction i read the person isekai to new world would be either turned into teen or to 5 - 10 year old child. But in my case i have to start from the scratch. Shit…. Oh well, i guess i can move on. But that doesn't mean i will forget it tho.

Then suddenly the doctor hand me over to a women who i assume to be my mother. When i land my eyes on her i can instantly tell that she is my mother. I can see the love in those eyes. It stunned me for a moment, then i scan her face.

She has a heart shaped face with blonde hair and light blue eyes. And from what i can see i can tell that she is extremely tired, there are bags under her eyes and she's breathing hard but the love and affection from her eyes didn't diminished.

She looked at me and said in soft voice "My son…."

Uhhh…… what am i suppose to do know "aaa……"

Whatever i said make her smile and that smile blew me away. That smile full of love and kindness all directed at me, it makes me both happy and guilty at same time. Happy because i got such a nice mom in my second chance and guilty because i know that i don't deserve her love and kindness.

All those feelings should belong to her baby, in this case me, but I'm not her baby. Her baby shouldn't have a consciousness of a 19 year old boy. I don't know what happened, but i think when Bill transfer me into this universe he may replace this baby's soul with mine. If that's true then i just ROB this baby's body. Dude that is so wrong on so many levels…..

Or this is my body after all. Maybe when Bill transfer me here, he may change me to a fetus or an embryo and transplant into this women's womb.

Or the baby died inside the womb near the pregnancy and he transfer my soul into this body. Oh man that is so wrong. Why can't he just make me appear out of nowhere or in an orphanage with an appearance of young child that way i shouldn't have to be guilty. In almost every fanfiction i read this what happens. Why can't you just be like those beings in those fanfic Bill?

Whatever may be the case is one thing that i will promise is that i will always keep my new mom happy. I want to always see her smile like that. I will do anything to always keep her happ——

Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts as i watched my new mom sag due to tiredness almost dropping me, then she lean backwards to the bed and bring me close to her. I could hear the machine around the bed making angry noises and i could also hear the doctor calling for other doctors, but i didn't pay attention to any of that. I looked at my new mom as she gaze at me. I could see so many emotions behind those eyes, mainly love, kindness and…..is that regret?

Did she regret having me. No, if she regret having me then she wouldn't have gaze me with those eyes. Before i can think about it anymore my new mom started to speak…or more like whisper to me.

"son…my beautiful son….i love you with my whole heart…I want you……to believe deep in your heart………that you are capable of……achieving anything you put your mind to……….that you will never lose…….you either win or learn………just go forth and aim for the skies... I'm sorry i can't be there for you but……always remember that….. I'll always be with you in your heart…. My son…..Gil" with that i could see the light vanishing from her beautiful light blue eyes but her anime still remains.

The strength in her arms gone and she almost drops me but the doctor came fast and picked me up. But i didn't care about that, i still keep my eye on her face. Her beautiful loving face.

.

.

.

.

Did i just…..Watch my new mom……..die?

.

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

Why would you do this to me Bill?

.

.

.

The gravity of the situation struck me like a truck(oh the irony). Then suddenly tears started to come out of my eyes.

After so many years……i cried

.

.

.

I cried. I let out all my frustrations, all my sorrow, all my misery. My old family, my mom, dad, sister, grandparents, friends, everyone. I won't be able to see them anymore. And if that isn't enough my new mom is also taken away from me. Heck, i only know her for less than 10 minutes and even then a bond was created between us.

As i was crying i opened my eyes a little to see her pale face. The sight makes my heart ache. I took every single details of her face and engrave it into my memory. I haven't stopped crying.

Suddenly the doctor who's holding said "it's as if he know he's mother died. This poor boy hasn't stopped crying since her death."

"what's going to happen to him?" the nearby nurse asked the doctor.

"i don't know but i guess we'll have to follow the protocol" the doctor replied.

"but what about his father?"

"when i asked about the kids father she told me that the man died in a car crash."

"any relatives of her?"

"unfortunately no, she was single daughter. Her parents died some years ago."

"so this boy is going to an orphanage!?"

"even though it pains me, yes, he had go to the orphanage."

"oh, that's so sad. To lose one's mother at such young age and no one to look after him. May God bless him and helps him survive this world"

At that point i have stopped crying. I have heard everything they said right now. As they notice me stop crying the nurse pick me up from the doctor's have held me close and coo at me.

"so what's his name?" the nurse asked the doctor who was watching them.

"well, when she was saying her last words to him, at last of her sentence she mentioned him as Gil"

"that's a nice name. Gil, you like that name little man" she coo.

I just blankly stares back at her. My gaze unnerved her a little and suddenly place me in small baby cot near the bed. Even then i just blankly stares at the ceiling.

After a few moments later some staff from the hospital arrived in the room and transfer my new mom's corpse from the room to somewhere else. As they move the corpse, i look at my mom for the last time. My heart still ache at the sight. Even if they move far away from i could still feel that smile of her directed at me. I could still feel her presence around me. And then fresh tears started to flow out my eyes.

**AFTER SOMETIME**

When I opened my eyes i stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where am i now? Since I'm still a new born baby i couldn't move my neck so i tried to hear anything. I think during my emotional episode earlier that day i may have tired myself and feel asleep.

I could hear baby choices and baby cried in the room so i think they put me in the hospital nursery. After that i started think about my situation logically and clearly. During my emotional episode i couldn't think clearly, but now i started analyse everything that happened.

The death of my new mother is still fresh in my mind and it still hurts, but i accept it, she's dead and that's a fact, there's nothing you could do about it except move on. I still remember her last words to me. How she loves me and i can achieve anything if I put my mind on it and aim for the sky. How you'll never lose you either win or learn.

From her last words to me i have learnt so many great things. And i will honor her words and make her proud. The thing that makes me so hurt about her death is that i made a promise that I'll always make her happy and i broke it.

Well technically it's not broken cause she died with a happy but still i was hoping for her to be a part in my life growing up.

Then suddenly i had an realization that i don't know her name. I don't know my mom's name. And that thought makes my already depressed mind more depressed.

No, i will find my mom's name one day that i promise, believe it.

.

.

.

.

.

That sound less cool than i thought. Anyway i will find my mom's name.

With that being said now what shall i do? My future is going to be hard, that i can tell. With me going to an orphanage my life going to be hard if I'm not careful.

And let's not forget about my powers. I can feel the power inside of me, it looked like it's locked.

No, not locked but inactive?…. I don't know but one thing i know for sure is that i can't do nothing while I'm a baby. So i have to make a plan to become strong.

One thing I'm promising myself is that i will not over depend on my powers only. I will grow stronger myself. I'm going to learn to fight and make my body stronger. If i can fight my enemy using hand to hand combat or taijutsu all the better. I will only use my power if the enemy is stronger or the situation calls for it. I will be like Itachi Uchiha. He was trained very hard and he's not depended on his sharingan. And that's how i wanted to be. My dream is to live happily and contently and be badass like Madara Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

What!! Can't a baby dream. Anyway i have to make a plan for training. But unfortunately i can't train most of the moves in this body and i can't also train myself for a long time. If my memory is correct most appropriate age for training for kids is 6-8 years old so i have to wait 6 years to start my physical training. Now what to d——

.

.

.

Of course. I'm such an idiot, as i said i can't train physically for 6 years but that doesn't mean i can't train my mind in that period. And what move that need mental power… that's right ladies and gentlemen…. Psychic.

Psychic a psychic type move introduce in generation 1 in Pokemon franchise. In the game description it is said that the target is hit by a strong telekinetic force that may also reduce the target's Sp. Def stat. And since this is not a game it doesn't applied it here. It has unlimited application. This move can be used in a creative way that gonna be useful for later. Few of this move's application is telekinesis and telepathy. If i practice this move I'm sure i could discover more of it's uses.

Telekinesis as you know let you move things with you mind and telepathy let you read other people's mind. At least that's the basic of it. I'm pretty sure it's more complicated than that. But one thing that requires to use this move is high mental power.

Mental power is the ability to think clearly and put all parts of a problem together. It provides the fortitude to integrate your energies in order to achieve more. This power is not related to your intellect; rather it is the rich combination of your life experiences and your enduring common sense. And since i have mind of an 19 year old , i guess i have 19 years of life experience and common sense.

I also have to rise my IQ. Most of the Pokemon that can use psychic has high IQ, example being Alakazam. So to have high IQ i have to study harder and do multitasking at young age. Since I'm a baby i can do that. But to study i have to get books or any materials and since I'm going to orphanage i don't think there gonna be lots of books. Meh I'll cross that bridge when i get there.

Since what i remember from reading other fanfictions, to unlock one's Psychic abilities one of the basic exercise you have to do is meditations. I know i know it's boring but from what i read and heard generally it helps you immensely. It will also increase your spiritual awareness.

Raising your body's vibration is an important aspect of developing your psychic abilities. This is because spiritual energy vibrates at a higher frequency. Meditating regularly will allow you to be relaxed and raise your energy vibration. As time passes, you will begin to feel an increased connection to your Higher Self, Spirit, and others' energy.

I have to start with baby steps (no pun intended). From now on i will meditate regularly. Since I'm a baby and can't move that move and have lot of time, i think i can master it.

Yes, i will master the move Psychic and then i won't be helpless anymore. With psychic i could do lots of thing. Better get start meditating, but first…RRRHHHHHRRRR………. I'm hungry.

It is as if someone heard my plea because a moment later a nurse came into the room with a bottle of milk i think. She the place the bottle near a table and lifted me.

"how are doing my little fellow? Are you hungry?"

As if on cue my stomach rumbles. The nurse started chuckling and proceed to feed me with the boy bottle of milk.

One good thing that come out from it is that i don't have suck a breast for milk, that would be awkward. Now as i drink the milk i close my eyes and relaxed.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It's been 1 month since i come to this inverse and things are not going in my way.

Let me tell you being a baby sucks!!!. I mean come on i couldn't even move my body properly. The only thing i could move is my eyes. Since i can't control my motor function it leads to whole lot problems, Namely potty. Do you even know how disgusting and.. And gross is it to pee and poop in your undies and bed. And i can't do nothing about it, i have to lay like that for several minutes until some nurse comes and change me. The only reason they come that fast is because of my crying.

The reason being that i don't cry that much like other babies. I only ever cry if I'm hungry or i poop/pee myself. God it's been an awful month.

As for my training it's not going that well. Since i can't move and have lot of time, i spent most my time meditating. As you can guess it didn't give me any results at first but i refuse to give up and still continue now after a month i could vaguely sense if she is coming to the room. That's all i can do but still it's progress and I'm not one to give up that easily. I will master it.

**SIX MONTHS LASTS**

6 months. 6 months i been in this universe and i can tell you that it's been easy after the initial month. I can somewhat control my body, but still i have to pee myself. The only good that comes out is that i have progressed in meditation. Now i can say that my spiritual awareness is good and i can sense someone if they are in my range. My range being 10 meters i think. It's not that good but still it's progress. Also i can use the move Psychic now.

Well not that much but still i could use it a little. When i use the move i could levitate the small toys for a few seconds. After that I'll be completely drained. If i say it myself i did a good job. Now I'll have to continue practicing.

Also i said my first word last week. It was when my feeding nurse came to the room to feed me. That's when i said the word "Foxy". I know i know you'll be probably thinking that why did i say that word. Well my friends that's become the only toy i have is small fox plush which the nurse game me 1 month ago. The introduce me to the plush as foxy, and Everytime she comes she play with me using the toy so i said that word to make her happy. Next i plan to knee walk when I'm 1 year old.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

I'm an idiot. There's no doubt about it. If you're wondering why I'm calling myself an idiot it's because it took me almost 1 year to remember that there's 2 other moves that could have benefited me a lot. Those 2 moves are rest and refresh.

Rest is a healing, sleep-inducing Psychic-type move. Rest causes the user to fall asleep, restoring its HP to its maximum amount and replacing any existing non-volatile status condition. The user will awaken from Rest three turns after it is used and can attack on the third. Well that's the game description i think. But let me tell you it has more applications than that.

At first when i tried using rest i couldn't do it. After my fifth try i get it done. The move let me sleep for three hours and when i woke up from that it felt so much better than normal sleep. After that when ever i feel little tired i always use this move.

Refresh cures the user of burns, poison, or paralysis. It cannot cure freeze or sleep. But in real life like rest it can be used in different way. Like the name suggest this move will always refresh you, get it. If not then let me elaborate for you, this move always refresh my body, for example if you use this move after waking up in the morning then you don't have to brush or bath that day, it will automatically refresh you. It will also make your appeal a little better. It will remove any bad smell around you and add a nice smell around you. It has great many uses. If i decided to go on a date then all i have to use is refresh. Man this is the best daily life application move. In my case i always use this move in every morning and after my bathroom issues. I love this move so much.

I have tried using the move recover but it failed. I guess you have some injuries to use that move. Oh well i still have time.

As for my progress in meditation and Psychic. The meditation helps me a lot in using psychic. Now i can use psychic for 25 seconds before i become tried. Apart from telekinesis, i tried to use telepathy to read nurses mind but however i couldn't do it. I have to experiment with it later. As for telekinesis, i could move and levitate small things around the room for a small period of time. I still couldn't move multiple things at once, but I'm getting there. I will master this move.

One important thing that happens is that around my 10 to 11th month the hospital staff transfer me into a nearby orphanage. I don't know what's it's name or where the place is at, but one thing i can tell you is that i hate it. The reason is that I surrounded by dumb kids. Before you all go ssj on me let me then you why i hate it. It's because I'm the only one around then who is mature and all else are dumb. The kids that age are dumb and they do dumb Shit and i HAVE to pretend to be one of them. And that irritates me a lot.

When i first enter into the orphanage all the other babies around my age somehow understand that I'm different from then. I don't know how but they just did and they away follow me around like a lost puppy. Oh a quick reminder that i started knee walking before i went to the orphanage. Anyway where was i….. Oh yes the babies. I love babies, i truly do, but i don't know how to handle a baby and when they all give me their attention like that it makes me uncomfortable any irritating.

When ever they come to me i always play with them talk to them in baby gibberish. I have to pretend to be one of them lest the caretaker become suspicious of me. One good thing is that they gave everyone their own baby bed at least there I'll get some privacy and training. And i have to continue like this for another 6 years before i can start my physical training. 6 years with this kids. Oh well, a small price for the greater future. Yes i will become a powerful and have a good futu—— !! Hey cut that out you brat!!! Don't pull my cheeks!!!

Ah Shit, Here We Go Again.


End file.
